


Del dolor al amor.

by Black_Keys_Girl



Series: Percy Jackson spanish ver. [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Keys_Girl/pseuds/Black_Keys_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿How to stop when you are falling down?<br/>¿How to... make up your mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Del dolor al amor.

Después de arriesgar su vida interminables veces a través de la guerra, después de finalmente haber encontrado su camino fuera de la sensación de ser la séptima rueda, y haber luchado por mar, cielo y tierra para concretar su destino con la dulce Calypso su corazón simplemente se había roto.  
La joven inmortal había decidido seguir su destino, buscar su lugar, conocerse en un modo en el que no se conocía. Había alcanzado un estado de euforia por su libertad, y a pesar de su amor por el héroe, había sentido la necesidad de ir más allá y había tomado la decisión de hacerlo de manera independiente dejándolo a él atrás.  
Era en días como estos, donde todos estaban más que enamorados que él se encerraba solo en el bunker 9 y la extrañaba más que nunca, sintiéndose solo y desdichado y creyendo que su destino era sin duda ser rechazado por todas y cada una de las mujeres a cuales había querido.  
Si a eso le sumabas aquella sensación de asfixia que le generaba la soledad tras la pérdida de su madre y todos esos horribles hogares donde había vivido, el no podía más que sentirse vulnerable, encerrándose entre sus trabajos y su fuego, torturándose por ser quien es.  
Había aún errores que no se perdonaba y pesadillas que lo seguían incluso ahora que la guerra había terminado.  
Incluso en los días donde pasaba sus horas alrededor de todos aquellos amigos que había hecho, riendo y jugando, disfrutando de aquellos momentos de calma, despertaba por las noches transpirado, gritos atragantados en su garganta y una horrible sensación de malestar en la boca del estomago, y acaba entonces pasando sus horas trabajando en la forja hasta que su cuerpo ya se movía de pura inercia y su mente divagaba en blanco sin ser consciente de lo que hacía mientras se las arreglaba en desarrollar cualquier cosa.  
Algunas noches, lloraba hasta que su cuerpo exhausto lo dejaba caer rendido en sueños, y si la fortuna estaba de su lado no tenía sueños y lograba descansar un poco de aquel sentimiento de tristeza que lo estaba consumiendo profundamente.  
Aquella mañana de febrero, soplaba un suave y frío viento y el blanco dominaba el paisaje todo cubierto con nieve desde los techos hasta la tierra. El lago estaba congelado hacía más de un mes y siempre que pasaba por allí estaba repleto de semidioses patinado. Sonriendo. Felices…  
Aquel día, suspiro mirando su almanaque envuelto entre frazadas era san valentin, otro día para recordarle que estaba solo.  
Camino por el cuarto vistiéndose perezosamente con cálidas prendas que no se despedazaran entre sus llamas, planeaba ver películas, leer, construir cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera y con suerte su día terminaría sin toparse con ninguna pareja acaramelada.  
Salió de la cabaña ignorando a sus hermanos y camino por la nieve hasta el comedor para tomar su desayuno, terminada su ingesta se deslizo por los bosques hasta su taller privado. Busco su computadora y se sentó, moviendo un par de tuercas y tornillos a través de pedazos de metal y juntando algún que otro cable mientras iba cargando diferentes paginas en internet.  
Haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse a pesar de su TDHA y extendió su brazo para controlar el mouse, claro que no le duro mucho mientras leía en más de diez páginas a la vez cosas distintas intercalándolas con música y películas y mechando cada cinco minutos entre una cosa y otra.  
Su cuerpo estaba tenso y su mente llena de ideas insanas cuando su alarma sonó marcando la hora de almuerzo; arrastro a su cuerpo al comedor en silenció ignorando brazos levantados saludándole a lo largo del camino. Por su boca pasaron unos pocos bocados hasta que asqueado corrió fuera del lugar.  
Llevaba meses sintiéndose mal, algunas veces peor que otras, pero eso no era realmente consuelo se decía el joven mientras devolvía incluso más de lo ingerido.  
Con lágrimas en los ojos y un cuerpo tembloroso se sentía débil, perdido en pensamientos y sensaciones de las que no podía hablar porque sentía que nadie podría entender. Nada le pertenecía. En ningún lugar encajaba. De a momentos, incluso dudaba que sus recuerdos fueran suyos pues parecían cosa del tiempo.  
Porque se sentía tan encerrado y ensimismado y no podía salir de su dolor, no lo sabía, simplemente se había vuelto más introvertido en cuanto a sus sentimientos perdiendo de a poco la poca confianza que tenía en sí mismo.  
Necesitaba liberarse, olvidar, aunque sea por un momento… Adormecer sus sentidos.  
Sin notarlo, en la última semana se había aislado y vuelto más solitario que nunca, quizás en anticipación a ese día que parecía en particular como si hubiera anticipado que fecha era.  
Caminó de nuevo al bosque derritiendo la nieve a sus pies, hundiéndose y mojando la parte inferior de sus pantalones; estaba aturdido y todavía un tanto mareado tras vomitar, no estaba como para volver e intentar trabajar.  
Se deslizo sobre la hierba húmeda a su alrededor en el bosque con su dolor consumiéndole y su ira hirviendo sintiéndose enojado. Mal consigo mismo. Chispeando, sus dedos soltaron una pequeña llama quemando unas pequeñas plantas que crecían salvajes a un lado antes de que recuperara el control. Un aroma suave y dulzón adorno su alrededor.  
Respirando el olor a su alrededor, el cual se fundía con el aire mientras el montón de plantas ardía sintió perderse un momento embriagado por el aroma y sin poder dejar de sonreír. No podía pensar tampoco.  
Se sentía tan bien.  
Apago las llamas con esfuerzo y tomo las plantas entre sus manos mientras aspiraba los últimos rastros de la hierba en el ambiente la estudio buscando un poco más de la misma, la respuesta a sus problemas quizás, una que olía delicioso.  
Con todo, relajo su cuerpo contra el árbol contra el cual se encontraba y se relajo. Ojos cerrados y las pequeñas hojas de salvia contra su cuerpo.

Horas más tarde se encontraba en el bunker, las hojas entre toallas de papel siendo secadas mientras con sus hábiles manos armaba un pequeño hornito de barro de aquellos que se utilizan para perfumar con esencias.  
Su cabeza todavía daba vueltas por el efecto de la droga mientras luchaba con el deseo de encender un poco más. No le tomo mucho ser abatido y acabar con unas hojas trituradas dispuestas en su nuevo hornito, con una flamante llama quemando la droga y perfumando todo con su humo.  
Entre risas tomo sus herramientas, sacando una por una de su cinturón y analizando con detenimiento algunos planos decidiendo que podría hacer, ante sus ojos las imágenes bailaban en colores generando nuevas ideas, no muy lógicas en su mayoría.  
Sus manos parecían hechizadas, moldeando metal, martilleando, creando complejos circuitos que parecían evocar al cerebro humano, pero su mente no estaba atenta y una mente distraída no podía traer más que errores y accidentes.  
Su cuerpo se detuvo tenso al sentir una punzada de dolor en sus brazos y su vista se agudizo, centrada en su totalidad en el pequeño torrente de sangre que manaba de una pequeña herida. Dolía, demonios que dolía, dolía suficiente como para captar toda su atención y olvidar otros dolores; al menos por el momento en que la herida borboteaba roja y llena de vida. Discurriéndose lentamente. Ese había sido un accidente, igual que la planta claro esta, pero tras haber pasado la tarde pensando en ello como en otra de las tantas cosas que había pensado, sus circuitos simplemente conectaban los puntos con la meta. En definitiva, era un alivio.  
Cansado, limpió con cautela la herida y miro el reloj, mientras se deslizaba como flotando por el lugar se sentía atropellado de ideas, miles de sin sentido.  
Su estomago gruño sin lograr despertarle mientras se trasladaba como un pequeño zombi risueño por el campamento.

Era tarde en la mañana, cuando despertó al día siguiente. Su cabeza daba vueltas y dolía como los mil demonios como si estuviese preso de una resaca, sin contar la punzada que atravesó su brazo izquierdo desde la muñeca.  
Miro abajo con frustración, el ceño fruncido, y su paladar saboreando con ansias el agradable sabor de la hierba encontrada la tarde anterior.  
Esa noche había dormido y sin contar por el dolor que parecía quebrar todo su cuerpo se sentía bien.  
Camino por la cabaña con el torso descubierto buscando algo de ropa y sin prestar atención a las atentas y preocupadas miradas de sus hermanos.  
Nyssa lo miro con el ceño fruncido y Jake se paro frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.  
\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Gruño el ex líder de cabaña mirando enojado a su hermano pequeño.  
\- ¿Cómo es que te hiciste eso? – Murmuro Preocupada Nyssa señalando su muñeca.  
\- Ya no pasas tiempo con nosotros – Señaló el chico – Ni con ninguno de tus hermanos.  
\- Y no cumples con tus deberes, solo te encierras en el bunker tu solo – Dijo molesta su hermana mayor. Leo no pudo más que suspirar.  
\- Estoy bien, me corte trabajando. El campamento ha estado tranquilo y ustedes pueden encargarse de las pequeñas cosas cuando no estoy – Dijo y los miro – Estoy bien – Repitió.  
Sus hermanos se quedaron en silencio mirándoles inseguros sin saber cómo abordarlo, en sus castaños ojos se notaba que sus palabras eran vacías, o al menos así resultaban para ellos porque era su hermano pequeño y estaban preocupados.  
Leo resoplo con cansancio y palmeo suavemente la espalda de su hermano, despeino con cariño a su hermana y les dedico una sonrisa mientras se vestía.  
\- Iré a trabajar, no se preocupen. Los veré en la noche.  
Su cuerpo desdibujándose a medida que se escabullía fuera y la puerta se cerraba tras de sí.

Había visto tantas parejas en su camino al bunker que sentía nauseas. Todos parecían estar felices. Todos.  
Había notado a Annabeth y Percy junto al fuego hablando con Hestia, a Clarisse sentada en la entrada de la cabaña de Ares con Chris recostado apoyando la cabeza en su regazo, Katie Gardner riendo coqueta junto a uno de los hermanos Stoll y luego…  
Luego aquí estaba él sintiéndose incluso torturado por los fantasmas de su hermano Charles y su Novia Silena quienes simplemente debían estar felices y juntos en los Eliseos y no tenían realmente conexión con él.  
Quizás el dormir en la cama que ocupaba antes este si lo estaba alterando.  
Suspiró con pesadez soltando un gruñido de irritación contenido y comenzó a prepara el hornito con las hojas que había estado secando la tarde anterior; Su mente no paraba de dibujar las suaves sonrisas en las caras de las distintas chicas ni las miradas tiernas o las risas de aquellos que les acompañaban. Todos eran felices.  
Se inclino sobre su mesa de trabajo conteniendo las nauseas, las ganas de vomitar que pujaban en su revuelto estomago y quemaba subiendo por su garganta con el amargo sabor de la bilis.  
Sentía un vació intenso, un mal que lo encorvaba como si fuese una ulcera que le estaba destruyendo lentamente desde adentro, aunque sabía claramente que todo estaba en su cabeza.  
Su mano se movió por la mesa buscando a ciegas algo mientras intentaba incorporarse, su mente parecía nublada con pensamientos tristes que llenaban de lágrimas sus ojos.  
Apretó con fuerza. Su mano cerrándose en un puño sobre un afilado trozo de metal que cortó su piel aunque no pareció sentir dolor.  
Respiro profundo.  
Alcanzo con la mano libre la computadora y encendió el reproductor de música mientras unas saladas gotas rebeldes escurrían por sus mejillas. No podría dejar que alguien le viera así.  
Dispuesto en aleatorio, los parlantes comenzaron a pasar las primeras notas de una canción al azar seguido por las primeras palabras de la misma.  
“I’m bleeding out  
Said if the last thing that I do”  
Leo se dejo caer sobre la silla tras bajarse ligeramente los pantalones exponiendo parte de la piel de sus caderas por la baja cintura del bóxer que llevaba puesto.  
A su alrededor las palabras sonaban y retumbaban profundas dentro de su cabeza mientras acariciaba la piel dorada con el filo haciendo un leve tajo y luego otro.  
“So I peel my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I’m bleeding out “  
Su cabeza tirada hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar. Sentía fluir lentamente su vida hacia abajo, caliente.  
Sus hombros tensos y labios fruncidos sintiéndose abrazar por el ardor y el dolor que cada corte producía enviando diferentes sensaciones a través de su cuerpo.  
Las notas flotaban a su alrededor mientras se torturaba en silencio, inclinándose hacia adelante aun con la superficie clavada dentro contra su cadera.  
La música avanzaba lentamente acariciando con la voz de Dan Reynolds sus adormecidos sentidos.  
“When the sky turns gray  
And everything is screaming  
I will reach inside  
Just to find my heart is beating “  
Su mirada fija abajo en las manchadas ropas mientras su cuerpo temblaba con debilidad.  
El rojo fluía. Fluía y se sentía tan bien. Fluía y le hacía sentir como si llamas abrazaran su piel quemando por primera vez; una sensación nueva y maravillosa.  
Lentamente la canción iba alcanzando su punto final, aquel del cual no había vuelta atrás, mientras golpeaba en sus oídos.  
“Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong 

‘Cause I’m bleeding out …“  
A regañadientes, quito de su cuerpo el frío metal y se levanto flanqueando con debilidad en busca de algo para limpiarse mientras distraído prendía el fuego del pequeño horno y se dejaba hipnotizar por el herbal humo.

Era hora de la merienda cuando se presento en el comedor. Había cambiado sus ropas y una sonrisa de tonto pintaba su rostro.  
Sus hermanos le miraban con curiosidad mientras el latino se movía por el comedor como hacía mucho tiempo no se le veía, su cuerpo se paseaba ligero entre las mesas y en dirección al centro a hacer sus ofrendas.  
Parecía feliz con aquella sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, una real y no aquella que les había mostrado en la mañana, eso era nuevo.  
Claro que “parecer” era la palabra clave en todo este juego. Leo solo estaba en un estado de embriagues inducido por el efecto del humo que llenaba sus pulmones.  
El muchacho se sentó con su plato junto a sus hermanos quienes le miraban con cejas alzadas sin terminar de entender que lo mantenía tan risueño mientras comía rodeado por los incesantes ruidos de los numerosos semidioses alrededor.  
Leo les ignoraba ya que no prestaba una real atención a su alrededor, estaba con sus sentidos adormecidos y disfrutando de las dolorosas descargas que sentía cada vez que se inclinaba haciéndole sonreír y soltar unas pequeñas risitas.  
Se sentía satisfecho y ajeno, casi como si hubiera acabado de echarse un buen polvo, por lo que sus hermanos comenzaron a preocuparse de que el chico no hubiese perdido la cabeza.  
Para la hora del postre un relámpago ilumino el lugar y noto a sus mejores amigos entrar de la mano. En el fondo de su cerebro y en lo profundo de su corazón sintió una dolorosa punzada mientras saludaba con la alegría causada por la droga a sus mejores amigos.  
La reina de belleza le sonrió radiante agitando su mano, luego la vio inclinarse para besar a su novio y correr con sus hermanos.  
El superman rubio pareció levitar sonrojado por la acción de su novia y sonrió a Leo a modo de saludo mientras se dirigía a su propia mesa.  
El chico sintió nauseas una vez más.  
Se levanto, saludo cortes y se dirigió a su cama.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando se levanto retorciéndose de angustia por las pesadillas que rondaban su mente.  
Su cuerpo estaba transpirado y su vista nublada por las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos. Las sabanas manchadas con un poco de sangre de las heridas que aún no cerraban.  
Se sentía mal. Necesitaba más.  
Busco a tientas su cinturón a fin de extraer alcohol, gasas, cinta y un cuchillo del mismo.  
Jugando con la cintura elástica de sus bóxer la deslizo hacía abajo y acarició su piel deleitándose con el tacto frió que dejaba un marcado trazo ardiente allí donde rasgaba el tejido y permitía manar el liquido de tan hermoso color.  
Suspiro regocijándose viendo como se deslizaba fuera de él.  
Era su vida lo que corría.  
Era tan bueno verla correr.  
Suspiró en éxtasis disfrutando del agridulce sabor del dolor mientras tomaba en mano un pedazo de gasa y lo embebía en alcohol para desinfectar el corte en su cadera.  
Acarició su piel con la mojada tela y sofoco un grito de agonía mordiendo la almohada hasta desgarrarla.  
Le abrazaba el dolor físico casi tan profundamente como le afligía cada puñalada que sentía cuando veía a sus amigos tan… encantados.  
Curvo su espalda deleitado por la satisfacción que el “torturase” de ese modo le generaba.  
Caliente.  
Ardiente.  
Ahogaba sus gemidos de aflicción apretando con rudeza sus dientes sobre la almohada.  
Era tan placentero. Excitante.  
Temblaba. Ojos cerrados y el mojado tejido presionando las heridas.  
Al abrir los ojos vio colores por lo fuertemente presionados que estos permanecían, su mano y sabanas incluso más manchadas que antes. Suspiró.  
El dolor despejándose y las sensaciones desvaneciéndose.  
Había sudo tan bueno.  
Saco la almohada de su boca sintiendo sus dientes castañear al aflojar el agarre y gimió por lo bajo tanto de gozó como de frustración.  
Cubrió sus heridas con una tela limpia y seca, cubriendo los cortes y luego la gasa con su ropa interior.  
Se sintió agotado y a su alrededor todo se torno negro.

Por la mañana decidió emprender otra actividad.  
Durante la guerra se había sentido muchas veces inútil, y para variar, para satisfacer y cambiar aunque sea por una vez la voz de uno de los demonios que llevaba dentro decidió probarse a si mismo.  
Engullo su desayuno con satisfacción ante la idea que acariciaba.  
Realmente se sentía decidido, para variar.  
Se deslizo en las gradas de la arena mientras miraba al flamante hijo de Poseidon combatir con su espada en alto contra el joven hijo de Hades.  
Se quedo embelesado mirando los agiles y delicados movimientos de ambos combatientes.  
Ese chico enfundado en ropa negra aún le generaba escalofríos pero verlo desenvolverse con tanta soltura no le permitía quitarle sus ojos de encima.  
Veía los músculos contraerse y las camisetas pegarse a las trabajadas figuras ciñéndose a los sudados cuerpos a los cuales no podía dejar de observar con la boca abierta y sintiendo que el aire le faltaba.  
No estaba seguro cuando había dejado de respirar pero estaba sin aliento.  
Bajo a trompicones, apenas la pelea acabo con su corazón latiendo acelerado. Refulgía de vitalidad, ansiedad y toda la hiperactividad que le caracterizaba. Leer su rostro era un poema confuso lleno de emociones amontonadas que, por extraño que parezca, se leían bien juntas.  
Dos pares de ojos, unos verde mar y otros negros como un abismo se pararon en el cuerpo que intentaba disimuladamente esconder un cansancio que le sobrepasaba mientras respiraba con dificultad tratando de recuperar un ritmo normal tras haberse agitado en su carrera escaleras abajo.  
Percy sonrió ante él, encantado por el entusiasmo de su amigo, mientras que su compañero de entrenamiento fruncía el ceño mandando escalofríos por toda la espina de Leo haciéndole sentir vulnerable.  
El hijo de Hades admiraba el aura alrededor del chico de Hefesto, esta era pálida, titilante. Parecía estar por quebrarse en mil pedazos, su fuerza vital flanqueando inestable. Eso le intrigaba y preocupaba.  
Mientras tanto, con una sonrisa, el latino arrebato a Riptide de las manos del chico del mar quien simplemente soltó una carcajada mientras le pedía al otro muchacho que no fuera muy duro con él ya que era su “primera vez”.  
El arma le pesaba a Leo en sus brazos.  
La mirada fría y profunda de color negro analizo su postura y más allá con paciencia tratando de adivinar que pasaba, leyendo sus facciones calculadoramente, viendo su brazo temblar con debilidad. Parecía que el chico se desmayaría agotado en cualquier momento.  
Le notaba fruncir el ceño mientras sonreía - como si sufriera y disfrutara de lo mismo - y se movía de manera hiperactiva e insegura. Torpe. Claramente no sabía que hacía.  
Nico levanto su espada y la trabo con el chico de ojos chocolates que parecía más enfocado en admirar el filo y la forma de la espada que levantaba o en adivinar la densidad del material de la misma, que en batirse en el duelo en el que se había metido.  
\- Defiende y ataca – Indicó Percy dándole a Nico la pauta de que era una práctica más que básica. El italiano asintió un tanto molesto por la interrupción de su tiempo con Percy.  
El joven Valdez atendió a los movimientos de su compañero adaptándose prontamente para imitarlos mientras sentía sus fuerzas flanquear.  
Llevaba los pasados dos o tres días cortando su cadera, piernas y cintura en repetidas ocasiones y no precisamente de manera superficial, viendo tanta sangre brotar de su cuerpo como agua manando por una cascada, y ahora le costaba sus fuerzas.  
Se deslizaron por la arena enfrascados en una coreografiada danza de espadas, hipnotizado por el tintineo el hijo de Poseidon los seguía por todo el espacio, y entonces el silencio.  
Tras ganarse distintos cortes y magulladuras en su intento de aprendizaje Leo se desplomo en el suelo golpeando ruidosamente el piso con su cuerpo sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar.  
Para el tiempo que el joven de ojos verdes grito aturdido y preocupado por su amigo el indiferente chico del inframundo ya estaba cubriendo el cuerpo con sombras y deslizándose a través de ellas.

Cuando abrió los ojos y vio la luz creyó quedarse ciego por un instante. Todo su cuerpo le pesaba y dolía pero no de la forma que le gustaba.  
Gruño molesto, revolviéndose entre las sabanas y sintió a su espalda una intensa mirada penetrándole con fuerza. Era fría, profunda y se le clavaba de manera incluso más dolorosa que el cuchillo en sus caderas. Y justo entre sus omóplatos.  
Volteo con la duda dibujada en sus ojos chocolates y se encontró con la más profunda y negra mirada que jamás había visto, una oscura y fría que había pasado por él más cruel abismo y la oscuridad más intensa.  
El joven le tendió un pedazo de ambrosía en silencio mientras que la llama humana miraba a su alrededor con los ojos tan abiertos como un ciervo en plena carretera que ha sido acorralado por un auto.  
Resoplo ante el conocimiento de que estaba en la enfermería a solas con aquella mirada.  
En silencio, el joven pálido por tanto tiempo en el submundo deslizo sus mangas hacia arriba por sus brazos revelando plateadas y ordenadas cicatrices que decoraban sus brazos. El hijo de Hefesto miro el patrón con ojos curiosos y su labio inferior temblando.  
Las palabras que siguieron salieron vacías, carentes de sentimientos, deslizándose por labios ásperos y pálidos.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – Inquirió el tano, la pregunta flotando en el aire ante un inquieto y desconcertado Leo que simplemente se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir.  
Nico estudio el contorno del chico que ahora tenía su dorada piel teñida de un color pálido muy poco saludable. Suspiró.  
\- Tu vida… parece estar desvaneciéndose… lentamente – Murmuró en un susurro cuidando sus palabras, pensando cada una de estas y saboreándolas con amargura antes de que se deslizaran fuera de sus labios.  
Leo se estremeció sin poder apartar la vista de esos marcados brazos sintiendo la necesidad de inclinarse y besarlos con sus suaves y cálidos labios como si eso pudiera de algún modo curar su pasado, sintiéndose mal por su propio presente y espantándose por la necesidad que había sentido.  
El hijo de hades medito por un momento.  
\- No sé qué… estás pensando o pasando exactamente… – Intento seguir el rey de los fantasmas con sus ojos perdidos mientras el paciente parecía por sobre todas las cosas exaltado.  
Por su cabeza un grito de “Lo sabe” retumbaba con fuerza haciéndolo caer en pánico. Su respiración faltándole mientras se ahogaba como si estuviera bajo el agua y no pudiese salir. Se sentía avergonzado, desesperado y profundamente dolido.  
Si él lo sabía, entonces pronto Jason lo sabría, y Piper y Hazel incluso Frank, Annabeth y Percy.  
Quizás les haría sentir culpables.  
Quizás les haría preocupar.  
Quizás les daría lastima.  
Quizás…  
En su mente estaban agolpados tantos pensamientos que le dolía y lo único que podía realmente razonar era en lo mucho que deseaba salir huyendo, corriendo hasta que sus pobres pulmones que parecían no funcionar se disolvieran en cenizas de lo mucho que le quemaban.  
Veía negro, porque era demasiado para él mismo enfrentarlo y solo pudo volver en si al sentir un fuerte brazo sujetándolo y devolviéndolo a la cama.  
No sabía cuando se había levantado de la misma.  
El agarre se ajusto dejando una fría marca sobre su piel mientras ojos como la noche presionaron con severidad devolviéndole a la realidad. A eso lo siguió el silencio.  
El ambiente estaba tan tenso que el aire podía cortarse, y se mantuvo de ese modo hasta que carraspeando en trance el “oscuro” chico alcanzo a acomodar sus ideas decidido a seguir con su relato.  
\- Cuando Bi…– Comenzó pero se corto de improvisto optando por un cambio de palabras – Cuando mi hermana murió y quede… solo… – Recito e hizo una pausa tratando de contener la voz que parecía quebrarse con la simple mención de tal hecho – Yo lo hice. Hacía que por un instante… todo se despejara en mi mente. Me generaba un placer que… la adrenalina corría y parecía estar todo bien – Siguió solemne y bajo la vista a sus brazos mientras suavemente las cicatrices – Pero todo eso duraba instantes… Instantes que pronto se volvieron efímeros y que cada vez necesitaba más. Instantes que me empujaban poco a poco a un punto sin retorno pues los buscaba más intensamente, más seguido… – titubeó un instante aclarando el hilo de pensamientos que lo recorrían - Pero en definitiva me detuve, no porque no quisiera… morir – Dijo ahogando la palabra ante la sensación que admitirlo en voz alta le generaba – No porque no pudiera pelear y defenderme así… Yo… quería vivir y para eso…yo era el único que podía levantarme – La voz parecía desvanecerse con cada palabra pero el pensamiento pareció grabársele a Leo mientras sentía el dolor del chico frente a él.  
Solo él mismo podría sacarse del vacío en el que estaba cayendo. Sí, claro, la presencia de otros, el descargarse y charla, el tener a alguien que lo cuide y ayude podía servir pero la realidad de lo que el joven frente a él había dicho le golpeo duro. Si no quisiera salir, sin importar los esfuerzos, no lo haría. Él mismo era el único que podía detenerlo.  
Otra vez les envolvió el silencio, pero de algún modo, este se sentía distinto. Valdez giro el rostro para enfrentar el cuerpo que se levantaba de la silla situada junto a su cama en la enfermería y le miro irse mientras sus últimas palabras flotaban en el aire.  
\- No importa si eres un héroe, los que se rinden no van a los Eliseos – Había dicho el chico como si jugara una última carta para hacerle reaccionar.  
En la cabeza del latino sonidos de alarma retumbaban generándole una Jaqueca tan potente como una maldición.  
Con eso, todo pareció distorsionarse, y tras cerrarse la puerta igual sus ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño de recuperación.

Tras abandonar la enfermería unos días después no estaba seguro de si alguna de las cosas que ahora parecían borrosos sueños había sido real.  
Su cuerpo se sentía más fuerte y sus heridas habían sanado sin duda pero su cabeza seguí dando vueltas.  
En el tiempo bajo el cuidado de Will y el resto de los chicos de la cabaña de Apolo había sido visitado por todos aquellos a quienes consideraba sus amigos, incluidos Frank y Hazel que ahora que ya no ponía en riesgo la vida del chico se mostraban más cariñosos, sin embargo sentía que algo andaba mal.  
Camino a la cabaña y tomo su reproductor mientras escuchaba de sus hermanos el mensaje que Percy había dejado para él. Ya era ese momento del mes.  
Con el estribillo de “Oblivion” resonando en su cabeza y lágrimas presionando sus ojos salió camino a la playa. Las palabras zumbaban en sus oídos.  
“Are you going to age with grace?  
Are you going to age without mistakes?  
Are you going to age with grace,  
Or only to wake and hide your face?”  
No tardo mucho en encontrar a su amigo hijo de Poseidon armando una fogata en la playa. Sus ojos verde mar brillaban con intensidad por la felicidad que lo consumía.  
\- Hey Perce – Sonrió el chico en llamas encendiendo sus manos y haciendo juegos con pequeñas flamas – ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?  
\- El muchacho sonrió y asintió enérgicamente – Los chicos ya están por venir de Nueva Roma. ¡Hazel incluso convenció a Nico de sumársenos esta tarde! – Gritó alegre sin poder esconder su entusiasmo.  
Leo sonrió y tomo una varita encendiéndola y jugando con ella hasta que el otro joven pareció terminar de acomodar las ramas y se vio encantado de encender las llamas para su especial noche.

Los siete junto Rachel, Nico, Octavian y Reyna se sentaron a asar salchichas mientras el resto de los romanos del intercambio estaban en la fogata del campamento. Ellos por su parte habían empezado esta tradición solo para ellos como algo intimo y después de tantas cosas, nadie se atrevía a cuestionarles.  
Mientras contaban como iban en sus actuales actividades cada uno empezaron a circular las canciones y chistes.

\- ¿Por qué no jugamos a algo? – Sugirió Piper con una de sus traviesas sonrisas, y nunca era bueno cuando ella hacía eso porque terminábamos todos juntos revelando secretos o haciendo cosas vergonzosas, aunque a la vez, eso se había vuelto en si una tradición.  
\- Déjame adivinar – Sonrió el latino de manera galante - ¿Verdad o Reto? – Dijo y todos reímos mientras la hija de afrodita inflaba los cachetes en falsa molestia.  
\- Rachel rió y saco una caja – Podríamos seguir con los mensajes del buchón que dejamos la última vez – Sugirió sonriente.  
\- Oh por favor! Te has juntado mucho tiempo con los hermanos de la princesita – Se quejo Octavian señalando a la nativa y haciendo a todos reir.

Los juegos pasaron entre retos y risas y hubo revelaciones que pasaron desapercibidas y de la cual se sintió muy agradecido que fuese así. Mientras caminaba por el bosque en busca de algo al bunker 9 sintió que le seguían. Inseguro miro a las sombras y reprimió una exhalación al ver al italiano salir de estas.  
\- Te ves mejor – Señalo casualmente y yo me pregunte si realmente todo lo que había hecho era ir allí para hacerle ese cumplido. Bajo el escrutinio de su mirada que a la luz de la luna parecía caramelo líquido Nico se quito la oscura remera revelando su piel llena de pálidas y plateadas cicatrices que contrastaban con su color – Las marcas quedan… y nos recuerdan cada día lo que fue… – Sus oscuros ojos perdidos en algún lado como si hablara en trance – No debes olvidar… Y por eso mismo no debes volver a caer – Murmuro dejando que una débil sonrisa se pintara en sus labios.  
Sin aliento, leo se acerco y recorrió algunas de las marcas con sus cálidos dedos haciendo a Nico temblar no solo por el contraste sino por la sensación de los finos dedos trazando su piel. Pero no se aparto, y leo lo sintió como una invitación.  
Inclinándose, robó un beso de sus labios y siguió recorriendo el torso con tacto inseguro. Sus manos vagaban por la suave piel y su cuerpo se calentaba, por un momento temió perder el control. Por su lado, el italiano pareció quedar en shock en un primer instante pero pronto reacciono devolviendo el beso dándole a Leo toda la libertad que el latino exigía como permitirle el paso a su lengua cuando lo exigió.  
Le costó horrores apartarse del frió cuerpo del rey de los fantasmas pero necesitaba verlo. Sus mejillas teñidas de un suave rojo y sus labios hinchados por el beso. En ese momento, realmente no necesitaban palabras.

Después de esa noche, por un tiempo que pareció demasiado largo para más de diez vidas Leo se sentía mal y solo envuelto en un torbellino de emociones tan asfixiante que le hacía doler todo. Su cuerpo temblaba débil, no podía comer, no podía dormir, y sus pensamientos, nublados de dolor y coloreados de rojo anhelaban las filosas y frías caricias del metal contra su piel.  
Ahora sí que lo había arruinado todo. No podía contenerse, claro que no.  
Nico parecía haber desaparecido para no volver justo después de la fogata, después de ese beso impulsivo que Leo le había dado y que deseaba. Si, Leo deseaba besarle con intensidad en ese momento y ahora no podía sacárselo de su cabeza haciéndole sentir más solo que nunca.  
Contemplo la idea de lastimarse una vez más mientras rodaba por la cama repasando mentalmente los delicados rasgos del hijo de Hades. Las largas pestañas, los profundos y oscuros ojos, los suaves y fríos labios que se sentían tan bien al fundirse contra los propios, su angulosa barbilla, su voz, su piel, su pelo, el delgado y bien trabajado cuerpo, todo.  
Frustrado, exhalo con cansancio y dejo sus lágrimas brotar libres y rodar por su mejilla. Era otro día que no valdría levantarse porque él no estaría allí.  
El sonido de ajetreo en su cabaña y golpes en la puerta lo despertó y sacó de su depresivo estado de semi consciencia. Los murmullos a su alrededor eran intensos y casi se desmalla al ver la silueta negra enmarcada por la puerta al abrir.  
Con violencia, Nico jalo de su muñeca y lo arrastro afuera como si fuera a romperle la nariz de un golpe, pero solo le miro, sus ojos fríos e intensos como glaciares le recorrieron el rostro y volvió a tirar de él arrastrándole junto a él al bosque, quizás buscando alejarse de los ojos curiosos y posibles testigos.  
El latino simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar. 

Estaban en mitad del bosque o incluso más allá, en una zona oscura cuando sintió el frió contacto y abrió los ojos totalmente perdido.  
El rey de los fantasmas presionaba sus labios contra los del chico reparador y este se sintió totalmente desencajado.  
\- Ni… Nico… – Comenzó a balbucear el latino con su cerebro desconectado totalmente – Te quiero – Murmuró casi como si su vida dependiera de ello y Nico no pudo reprimir una pequeña y dulce carcajada. Era el sonido más hermoso que Leo jamás había oído.  
\- Yo también… Tonto – Murmuró volviendo a unir sus labios en un beso tímido.  
Pero eso no era suficiente, no, hambriento, el hijo de Hefesto intensificó el beso y el italiano tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para separarse luego de unos segundos. Mirándole con el seño fruncido, notando la debilidad del cuerpo carente de alimento y sueño le arrastro al comedor sin tiempo a más.

Le llevo unos días a leo volver a pintar la tonta sonrisa en sus labios, pero tenía una buena razón para ella esta vez.  
Todas las noches se escabullía a la cabaña 13 y dormía en los brazos de su amado rey teniendo los sueños más dulces del mundo.  
Los besos también. Cada noche se besaban y acariciaban a veces dejando que las manos se colaran por debajo de sus ropas y el contraste de sus temperaturas era simplemente extasiante. Le quería tanto.


End file.
